This invention relates to jewelry items, and more particularly to earrings, necklaces, pendants and the like provided with a rotating element to enhance its appearance and attract attention to the wearer.
The main function of jewelry is to adorn and attract attention to the person of the wearer. This invention provides such an article of adornment by providing an element which rotates when exposed to light enhancing the aesthetic appearance of the jewelry article and the person of the wearer.